Reinkarnasi
by Nella Huang XiaoLun KrisTao
Summary: Semua bangsa Wolf akan MATI jika mereka kehilangan banyak darah dalam ke adaan SAKIT HATI. begitu juga denganku... aku mungkin akan musnah (bahkan selamanya) ketika aku melihatmu bersama LAY, kakakku! KrisTao, ChanTao, NiTao


Reinkarnasi

Author : Nella Huang/Huang xiaolun/ Nella Maknae fujoshi

Length : 1 of ?

Disclaimer : Aku hanya pinjam namanya saja untuk Fiksi saya yang membosankan ini.. tetapi KrisTaoHunChanBaek dan fiction ini SAH milik SAYA! Jangan Plagiat ne? Arraseo?

Summary : Semua bangsa Wolf akan MATI jika mereka kehilangan banyak darah dalam ke adaan SAKIT HATI. begitu juga denganku... aku mungkin akan musnah (bahkan selamanya) ketika aku melihatmu bersama LAY, kakakku! KrisTao, ChanTao, NiTao~

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) Gaje, Abal, aneh, Typo(s) nempel dimana mana -.-" Bahasa keluar dari EYD, Alur campuran dan membingungkan.

Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Hurt, Romance, Triangle Love, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort etc~

Cast : Tao, Kris, Chanyeol, Niel, Lay

Cast Couple : KrisTao, NiTao, ChanTao, KrAy

Other cast : All member EXO, Niel, Sungyeol, Hangeng, Heechul, etc~

Other Couple : SuLay, ChanBaek, HunHan, ChenMin, KaiDo, HanChul, etc~

PROLOG

Pada tahun 1212 turunlah 12 alien srigala dari sebuah planet (yang bernama EXO) di planet tercinta kita, bumi. Ke 12 alien wolf itu memiliki kekuatan istimewa dan mereka tidak dapat musnah sampai kapanpun, sampai kiamat -mungkin. namun biar bagaimanapun mereka juga makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bisa musnah dan memiliki kelemahan. Kelemahan yang bisa membuat para wolf ini mati adalah dengan cara membuatnya sakit hati (karena cinta) dan setelah itu bunuhlah dia hingga darahnya tak tersisa sedikitpun.

12-12-2012

Malam begitu gelap pancaran sinar sang bulan kini tak terlihat kembali, entahlah mungkin ini hanya suasana hati namja bermata panda itu atau memang benar cuaca di luar sana begitu mendung untuk di nikmati. Namja bermata panda itu kini terus menerus meremas bajunya hingga membuat baju yang ia kenakan saat ini menjadi lusuh dan tak berbentuk lagi. namja itu menghela nafas dan menangis sejadi-jadinya setika melihat kedua namja yang duduk di sebrang sedang asik berciuman. Namja bermata panda itu kini berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu.

PLAK

Namja bermata panda itu kini menampar keras pipi kanan namja bertubuh jangkung. "ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar hiks! Ternyata kalian bermain di belakangku! hiks" gumam namja bermata panda sambil berlari meninggalkan namja bertubuh jangkung yang bernama Wu fan.

Namja yang bernama Wu fan berlari untuk mengejar namja bermata panda. Sedangkan selingkuhan Wu fan hanya bisa mematung serta membiarkan air matanya turun begitu saja.

Namja bermata panda itu terus berlari sekencang mungkin walaupun hujan turun namun tetap saja dia terus berlari. Ya, mungkin saat ini cuaca sedang tidak mendukung seperti layaknya sebuah drama namun beginilah pada kenyataannya, kenyataan bahwa detik ini hujan sangatlah lebat. Aigo, kasihan bukan?

"Peach, tunggu. Ini salah faham" teriak Wu fan yang masih setia mengejar namja bermata panda yang di panggil peach itu.

Namja bermata panda itu terus mempercepat laju larinya namun tanpa ia sadari sebuah truk pengantar bahan makanan (mungkin) melaju sangat kencang, dan binggo... "PEACH AWAS..." kejadian yang tidak di inginkan akhirnya terjadi, namja bermata panda itu kini terbujur lemas di atas aspal, bahkan darahnya kini keluar terus menerus. Wufan mempercepat laju larinya dan segera menarih dan tak lupa untuk memeluk tubuh sang pacar. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang segera berhamuran untuk menolong pasangan kekasih itu.

"Peach.. bangun.. maafkan aku. hiks maafkan aku.. ireona jebal.." Wu fan terus menunduk menatap kekasihnya yang saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri sedangkan semua orang yang ada di dekat wufan segera memanggilkan dokter.

"Peach.. maafkan aku.. bukan maksudku melakukan ini. bangunlah peach.. ku mohon" Awan yang melihat kejadian itu pun menangis. Supir yang menabrak pun tak ingin melihat kesedihan dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri namun sialnya beberapa orang kini menghadang mobil yang ia tumpangi. Wu fan menangis dan memeluk _Peach_ yang badannya berlumuran darah dan air hujan.

"Ge-gege, mungkin ini adalah hari terburukku. Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku. Dan mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku bisa menerima pelukan darimu." katanya dengan nafas sesenggukan.

"bertahanlah, Peach. Kumohon. Aku janji akan memperbaikki semua kesalahanku, aku janji." Wu fan kembali memeluk namja manis itu, mencium keningnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "tolong panggilkan ambulace segera. Tolong, ku mohon.." ucap wu fan sambil memandang semua orang yang ada di sekitar.

"maaf tapi jalanan masih dalam macat total.. tunggu, 5 menit lagi." ucap salah satu namja yang berdiri di belakang wu fan.

Peach segera meraih tangan wu fan, serta memegang erat tangan dinginnya. "tidak usah gege! Karena tuhan akan segera memanggil ku! Fan ge, mendekatlah! Ukhuk.. a-ku sungguh sangat menyayangimu!" Ucap Peach dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"gege juga sangat menyayangimu! Aku mohon bertahanlah" kata Wufan yang memeluk erat Kekasih tercintanya.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Ge-gege, Aku sangat mencintaimu" kata terakhir Peach Dan sekaligus nafas terakir Peach. Bahkan sekarang tangannya melemas dan mungkin tak ada lagi jiwa yang mengisi raganya itu. Semua orang yang masih di sana kini juga ikut menangis dan tak banyak juga yang kebingungan harus bagaimana.

Wu fan yang masih setia di sana terus memeluk erat tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu. "bangunlah! Ayo bangun! gege tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! gege akan selalu setia bersamamu! Tolong bangunlah" Wu fan berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Peach yang tertidur untuk selamanya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Peach! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Wufan kembali memeluk Peach dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu.

Begitulah kisah cinta sejati yang pernah ada, 121 tahun yang lalu. Kisah cinta seorang alien berdarah wolf yang salah satunya harus kehilangan nyawanya karena meninggal dengan hati yang masih tersakiti. Ya, ini sudah ada dalam perjanjian, perjanjian bahwa Semua bangsa Wolf akan MATI jika mereka kehilangan banyak darah dalam ke adaan SAKIT HATI. Sementara wu fan (leader alien wolf) dia masih terus terpukul atas kepergian kekasihnya bahkan itu semua membuatnya bersikap dingin kepada semua orang.

TBC/DELETE

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, saya mohon minta review sebanyak-banyaknya.

Terima kasih :)


End file.
